Ayer fuiste mía
by Izumi-tan
Summary: No puedo negar que cuando te vi enfrente de la puerta de mi departamento me lleve una gran sorpresa que por obvias razones no deje que notaras, te invite a pasar y cuando cruzaste la entrada aspire el perfume de flores que emite tu cuerpo...UA


Solo una advertencia antes de leer, contiene escenas un tanto subidas de tono ah y antes de que lo olvide : Discrammer antes de que lo olvide: Hetalia no me pertenece su verdadero creador es mí muy amado Himaruya-san

* * *

.

Ayer fuiste mía

No puedo negar que cuando te vi enfrente de la puerta de mi departamento me lleve una gran sorpresa que por obvias razones no deje que notaras, te invite a pasar y cuando cruzaste la entrada aspire el perfume de flores que emite tu cuerpo, te plantaste enfrente de mí y me fije en la determinación de tus ojos, si, tú estabas tan segura de lo que ibas a hacer que no te detuviste a pensar en lo que quería yo, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿me hubiera negado? Sé que no, hubiera continuado a pesar de todo yo hubiera continuado…

Entramos juntos a la habitación y antes de que pronunciaras palabra alguna te tumbe sobre la cama y te saque esa linda blusa beige que te queda ceñida al cuerpo y posee un escote que me vuelve loco, quedo al descubierto tu sostén rosa pastel que no es lo suficientemente grande para contener tus prominentes pechos, seguí bajando mi mirada para encontrar un vientre de piel suave y firme y unas caderas encarceladas en unos jeans azules, técnicamente te arranque ese pedazo de ropa y frente a mi quedaron al descubierto tus largas y esbeltas piernas blancas y más arriba unas bragas de un color rojo intenso que no hacían para nada juego con tu brassier, mi lengua comenzó a recorrer las puntas de tus dedos, luego baje por uno de tus brazos me detuve en el hueco que se formaba entre tu cabeza y cuello y aspire de manera profunda, olía a primavera, a otoño, invierno, verano, olía a todo eso y mil cosas más, te bese, bese tu cuello y tú te estremeciste, luego tome uno de tus largos cabellos castaños entre mis dedos y comencé a juguetear con él, mordí ese lugar oculto en ti pero me tuve que detener "sin marcas" me dijiste, en mi rostro solo se formo una sonrisa socarrona y ya que me habías negado ese placer mis manos te hicieron una jugarreta, una de ellas siguió con tu cabello pero la otra bajo hasta tu prenda inferior y entro descaradamente, sentí tu suave vello en mi palma y con mis dedos abrí esos labios y jugué con tu pequeño botón, pude sentir a tu cuerpo retorcer debajo mío y como uno de mis placeres es hacerte sufrir saque mi mano dejándote con esa ansiedad que deseaba mas de mi, acorrale tus caderas con mis rodillas levante tu sujetador y me deleite con tus pechos jadeantes y sus pezones rosados, lleve mi boca hasta uno de ellos y succione como un niño pequeño hambriento, tu ya no te pudiste reprimir y comenzaste a gemir de placer mientras intentabas mover tus piernas pero yo no te lo permitía, luego tus largos y delicados brazos tomaron mi rostro y tu boca se acerco a la mía, nunca me lo espere, así que al principio no supe que hacer pero una vez que tu lengua recorrió cada rincón yo no deje que te llevaras toda la diversión, mordí tu labio inferior hasta hacerte sangrar aunque tu tan loca de placer ni lo notaste me abrasaste y tus muslos se soltaron de mi agarre para tomar una nueva posición encima mío, creo que fue en ese momento cuando notaste que yo también estaba ansioso y por eso comenzaste a frotar tu pelvis contra mi miembro erecto por encima de mi pantalón y yo que no hice caso inmediato a tu insinuación te tome por los glúteos y te volví a empujar hacia la cama, podía sentir la suavidad de esa piel en mis manos y solo por eso los golpee, deje una gran marca roja sobre ambos tu grito más que de dolor fue de excitación y eso lo confirme pues ya estabas completamente mojada, lista para que yo entrara, pero no sería tan fácil como eso, primero te haría sufrir tanto o más de lo que tú me hiciste sufrir a mí por todo este tiempo. Como mis pantalones ya estorbaban me los quite en un rápido movimiento, no creas que no me di cuenta del como estabas observando la elevación que presentaba mi ropa interior y por esa misma razón me comencé a frotar en ti, sobre tu clítoris el cual ya sobresalía como capullo a punto de florecer, posee mi miembro y te comencé a atormentar con mis movimientos de vaivén, aun puedo ver como tus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas y tu rostro se tornaba rojo mientras tu boca se abría pero no decía una sola palabra. Decidí que había sido suficiente, pero ahora me arrepiento, debí de haberte hecho más que eso, me desprendí de lo que nos restaba de ropa y te penetre en un solo movimiento, tu espalda se arqueo hacia atrás y tu rostro mostro una expresión de profundo dolor y unas lagrimas asomaron por tu ojos, cuando me comencé a mover vi como habías manchado con sangre las sabanas y mi extremidad, sonreí, cuando conseguí que te olvidaras del dolor me introduje aun mas, no dejaría un solo rastro de virginidad en ti, mientras te seguía penetrando tendí mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo sin dejar caer mi peso por temor a lastimarte, y te bese de nuevo y nuestras lenguas empezaron con una feroz lucha y con la habilidad que me destaca tome unos de tus pechos y lo comencé a estrujar, tu boca no se soltaba así que subí de nivel y pellizque tu pezón que ya se encontraba endurecido lo hice con tal saña que te provoque dolor y tus labios se alejaron de los míos dejando tras de sí una fina línea de saliva, en ese momento me vine adentro de tu ya no tan oprimido nido, a pesar de esto yo aun no estaba satisfecho seguía tan duro como al principio y al parecer tu todavía deseabas mas así que con todo y tu linda cara de inocencia hice lo que hice, te recosté boca abajo y te penetre pero esta vez con una sacudida violenta y en tu parte más estrecha, emitiste un gemido de dolor y una sustancia blanquecina resbalo por tus piernas, mordiste las almohadas y cerraste los puños sobre las sabanas, el moverse en un lugar tan angosto fue sumamente placentero, cuando me vine por segunda vez tu lo hiciste conmigo y ahora tus dos entradas se hallaban llenas de mi leche tibia, te arrodillaste sobre la cama y vi tu rostro rojo y como buscabas algo con lo que cubrir tu pecho desnudo, pero no lo permití te jale hacia mí y bese tu espalda no me intentaste detener y aun que lo hubieras hecho no te hubiera obedecido, con mis manos tome tus senos y los masaje con rudeza ahora solo me faltaba un movimiento y el acto estaría completo, sin que siquiera lo sospecharas tome tu rostro y lo acerque a mi otra vez erecto miembro, al principio no comprendiste lo que hacía y tus ojos me vieron de manera inocente así que para ayudarte me frote contra tu mejilla a lo que tu contestaste con una lengua ávida por lamer y saborear, aun puedo sentir tu boca absorbiendo todo y como veía tu nuca moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo y como yo en ocasiones puedo ser caritativo decidí que no solo yo debía de sentir ese placer atraje tus caderas hasta mi rostro y en lametazos voraces logre que tu gema brotara de nuevo te detuviste por un momento pues el placer opacaba tus sentidos y para recordarte tu cometido mordí con destreza tu retoño al momento entendiste y seguiste con maestría tu labor ya en ese momento ambos llegamos al clímax y en un gimoteo de placer llene tu boca de crema, y como una despedida de mi parte te recosté suavemente bocarriba, masajee mi órgano y me vine sobre ti, salpique desde tu vientre hasta tus pechos y un poco de tu rostro. Me llamaste cerdo pero con tan poco entusiasmo que ni tú te lo creíste, yo en venganza tome el viscoso liquido que derrame sobre ti y lo frote sobre tu cuerpo, por tus piernas, tus pechos, tu trasero, todo, no te negaste, tal vez sabias que esto sería lo último que tendrías de mi o lo último que yo tendría de ti.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando te oí levantarte y tomar tus ropas ninguno de los dos había tomado un baño aún y en las sabanas quedaban los restos de nuestra inicua experiencia.

-No llegues tarde, es a las 9 en punto y tú eres el padrino de los anillos, no lo olvides.

Y después de eso saliste de mi habitación y de mi vida, a estas alturas aun recuerdo aquella promesa de hace años, de colegiales tontos, de cuando me citaste detrás de las paredes blancas de la escuela te lanzaste sobre mí y me besaste, luego me susurraste al oído "Tu siempre serás el primero en mi vida para todo…" y saliste corriendo…

Y ahora yo me encuentro viéndote entrar con tu largo vestido blanco tipo strapple con guantes que te llegan hasta los codos mientras tu padre te entrega a ese tipo de lentes con cabello oscuro que es todo un "señorito", llega el momento de entregar a los novios las sortijas ¿serviría de algo que en este momento te confesara que en todas esas mujeres y hombres solo te buscaba a ti? ¿Y si te prometiera que voy a cambiar? ¿Y si te digo que te amo? No, no serviría de nada y tú lo sabes por eso ayer fuiste a mí, por eso… _ayer fuiste mía._

-Fin-

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaa y bien que les pareció? Mal? Bien? Porno? Waaaa solo espero que no haya quedado muy vulgar / es que es la primera vez que escribo Lemmon con una pareja hetero así que realmente no sé si es muy fuerte o no u/uU, pero pues si tienen algo que añadir o quieren lanzarme un tomate o un Alemania xD solo déjenme un review please xD~ see you y GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
